fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Azrael is fifth sreaph angel and was heaven general, when he still was loyal to heaven. Nowdays he is hell general and working Lilith`s bar as bartender. Azrael was heaven and now hell best swordman. There is no another angel who can beat Azrael in sword duel, not even Michael or Samael. Of course latters can beat Azrael easily with their other abilities, but in honest duel, no change. Azrael is also responsible teaching his sword skill to Kain and make Kain formiable enemy what he is nowdays. Story Blogs Tales of nephilim: ''Heaven Chronicles begining'' | ''Heaven Chronicles rebellion'' | ''Battle for heaven throne!'' | ''Hell Chronicles great plan'' | ''I quit |''' Clash of five armies Saga Recap for seven years '| 'Hell is ready '| 'Countdown begins | ''Heaven and Hell begin first round | ''Galactic Guardians are here, stop breaking the la..erm universe! | Nephilims freedom to everyone is here' ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| ''Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '| ''Universe is about to break ''| His holiness has descend from heaven'' ''| Dark man with Butler'' ''| I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer '''| '''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! '''Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Azrael is tall man with black hair worn in a top ponytail and he like wear clothing resembled that of a samuraiwhen he was in heaven and hell ranks, instead normal angels who wear different armours. In nowdays he wears white blouse with black west, shoes and trousers, when he is working at Lilith`s bar as bartender. Azrael is quiet angel and don`t usually speak. Actually he don`t speak at all, to this days he has only sayed few magic spell or few sentences. By Azazel words, he is angel who does his job and don`t play around. Azrael also keeps his calm all time even facing enemy which is far stronger than him example demon god Inuresihi. This makes his opponents hard to say is Azrael panicing, happy or something else. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawfull evil '''Date of Birth: Can`t remember, many millions years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Heaven, in Golden City Weight: 80 kg Height: 190 cm Likes: Meditate in silence, polishing his sword Dislikes: If someone distrurb his meditating. ``Too much speaking persons`` Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Teaching sword skill to Kain Values: Silence and personal peace MBTI: Martial Status: Single Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic Siblings: Samael the archangel, Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Vepar, Azazel, Morax and Amandiel Status: Alive Affiliation: Hell Previous Affiliation: Heaven Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bCHWftjJRg Silent angel is coming to get you!] Bros sword duel/Lets find out are you worthy wield that blade! Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''4-A Name: Azrael, Silent angel Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Age: Over million years old Classification: Fallen Angel (seraph) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Angelic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Seraph Smite (Physical and range) Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Telepathy (With this angels can communicate each others or other beings), Weapon Mastery (Sword mastery), Reality Warping, Light Manipulation (Type 2), Magic (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeal (Angels are made from essence of Lucifer and thus don`t have physical form), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Fallen angels can teleport almost everywhere in macrocosmos and back to hell), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Cosmic Awareness Wing Manifestation and manipulation (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly, as angel Azrael can come back from his non phycial energy), Holy Fire Manipulation, Smite (Physical and range), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping, Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Armour Generation (around his body), Telekinesis (Type 1), Fallen angel Summoning (Azrael can summon fallen angel legions to aid him), Omnilingualism (angels like Azrael can speak all languages, what is in multiverse), Angelic Aura (Explosive, Azrael can unleash blue flame like aura araound him), Immune to Soul Manipulation (Angels don`t have souls), Explosion Manipulation (By Final Jugment), Acausality (Type 1, You can`t kill angels by killing their past self), Avatar Creation (As angels don`t have physical form, they howewer manifest physical body to interact others), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, Seraph angels can create their own realm separate from space-time), BFR (Azrael can seal others to hiss own reality) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Multi-Solar System Level, (Seraphs had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Azrael has destroyed casually quarter of galaxy with his Final jugment attack.) [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''Massively FTL+, (Azrael`s both flying and reaction speed is about trillion times faster than light) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Stellar (with tactile telekinesis, Azrael can extend his force field to crap astronomical objects) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:'' Multi-Solar System Class '(when amped his energy) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Multi-solar system level, (Angel body generates invisible energy armour around the body from it`s own energy. It can get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using renegeration too much.) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:' '''Superhuman+, '(Has easily detroyed dozens of galaxies in a day) [[Range|'''Range]]:''' Melee, (With winfgs and sword), Interstellar to Universal, (With abilities and teleporting) '''Standart equipment: Seraph blade and his own samurai style sword. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' '''High, Azrael knows many sword skills and magic spells. No other angel can beat him in honest sword match. Weaknesses: * Seraph blade can kill him if hits vital spot, Archangel sword more easily than latter, also negates his regeration, Angel sword can hurt and slow down, but not kill. * Also angelic and demonic magic can bind him some time and banish him from area. Note: '''Ready, but there migth be changes in future.... Notable attacks/Tecniques * '''Wing blades: '''Uses his wings as sharp weapons. * '''Wings shield: Uses his wings as shield to block attack. * Angelic energy: '''With angelic energy Azrael can shoot energy beams and even create with his matter manipulation planets like out of nothing. Angelic energy is also very harmfull to demonic beings. * '''Angelic Light: '''With this Azrael can create light construct like sword to harm especially demonic beins. * '''Light magic: '''With this Azrael can example banish demonic beings away with multi-solar system range. * '''Seraph Smite: '''Seraph level angels can smite their foes by touch them, but it needs to be touch by enemy head. In other hand they can smite in five meter radius, but it needs two second charge time. * '''Time stop: '''Azrael can stop almost time half galaxy range if he wanted to, but he can do it only few ten seconds. But if area is smaller, like planet size the duration time can be few days. * '''Space-Time slice: '''Azazel can if make rift in space-time continuum if wanted to. Azazel rift can be big as half content in galaxy like milky way at max power. * '''Final Judgement: '''Azrael infuses his angelic energy, normally to his samurai sword and then relased it as giant explosion. This explosion has destroyed easily quarter of galaxy. Others '''Notable attacks: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Space-Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nephilim Story Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users